Unrequited Love
by xMoonDropx
Summary: This is a short little fic about Yaten and Taiki. Yaten has some problems but Taiki helps him see the error of his ways. I hope you enjoy it. I forgot the disclaimer inside, but I own nothing.
1. chapter 1

Unrequited Love  
  
By- LadySiri  
  
Ever since they had come to Earth, Yaten had become more and more melancholy. He would sit for hours on his bed in the room he shared with Taiki. 'Why was he sharing a room with Taiki?' you might ask. Simple. Even though most of the female population of Japan considered The Three Lights to be gods, the three boys who made up the band were humble and down to earth. And being down to earth meant having a modest sized apartment with only two bedrooms. Seiya had taken the smaller room, so Taiki and Yaten ended up sharing one together.  
  
Now that I have gotten completely off topic, let me try to steer us back towards what I was telling you. Back on Kinmoku, the planet that Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki are from, Yaten had been a joyful boy. He was always laughing and joking and smiling. When he entered a room, everyone inside seemed to brighten up. The only thing people wondered about him was 'where did he find that happiness?' When he had been a young boy, around 7 or 8, both of his parents had been taken away from him and he was left alone. Princess Kakyuu had taken him in to her palace and there he met a boy around his age, Taiki. And Taiki was the reason for Yaten's happiness.  
  
Taiki was also an orphan. His parents had just been taken away somewhere and like Yaten he had been left alone. Princess Kakyuu had taken him into the palace only a couple of weeks before she did the same for Yaten. The two boys quickly became the best of friends. It had been easy for them to talk to each other. All the adults said they understood their pain and how sorry they were but they didn't know what it was like. The two boys did. About a month after Yaten arrived at the palace, another boy came, this one having the name of Seiya. The same thing that had happened to the others had happened to Seiya. When Princess Kakyuu bought Seiya in she said that the three of them had been bought to the palace for some purpose, some reason. But that reason was still unknown.  
  
When the boys were around 17 years old, Princess Kakyuu had disappeared. This hurt the boys deeply; she had not only been their princess but their mother and friend. The council members of Kinmoku had sent the three boys to Earth to search for the Princess because that was where she was believed to be. They had landed in Japan and became the pop Idol group, The Three Lights. Many people would be happy if they received Idol status so quickly, but not Yaten. Because here on Earth everything with Taiki was different.  
  
Yaten didn't know when it happened, but slowly his feelings for Taiki had changed. Yes, they were still the best friends, but Yaten was growing to love Taiki in a different way. On Kinmoku it didn't matter. No one knew of Yaten's feelings but there was no one to take Taiki away. But here, everyday a young girl would ask Taiki out and it was slowing driving Yaten insane. He couldn't stand how those girls would just waltz up to Taiki and hang all over him.  
  
Now, as I said, Yaten was a melancholy boy. He was depressed. And the worse part was, he didn't know how to get his feelings out in the open or how to explain anything. He was never at peace with himself or with the world. Strangers wouldn't be able to tell, but Taiki and Seiya could, and they knew something was bothering their best friend. They just didn't know what. And that bothered them. They wanted to help their friend so bad it wasn't funny. But how can you help someone if you don't know what's wrong? You can't...  
  
One day, Yaten finally found a release. That release was in the form of a razor. He didn't know how it happened but he had been in the bathroom and suddenly his arm was bleeding. He bandaged it up but deep in his heart, he knew he had found the answer to his problem. Later that day he went out to a store and bought a pack of razors and kept them hidden in his room, between his bed and the wall. Whenever he was alone, which was most of the time, he would take one out and cut, just for the sole purpose of bleeding and feeling release. He wasn't just cutting to make his problems seem little but he was cutting because he liked it. He liked it so much that sometimes it scared him.  
  
But then, it all changed. Taiki got out of a photo shoot early so he was back to the apartment early and Yaten wasn't expecting him. Taiki came into the room he shared with Yaten and saw Yaten shoving something under his bed and pulling his shirtsleeve down.  
  
"Hey, Yat-chan. Whats' up?"  
  
"Uh... n-nothing. What are you doing home early?"  
  
"Got out of a photo shoot early. So what were you doing?"  
  
"Huh? I was just sitting here."  
  
"Oh, well if that's the case, can I see your arm?"  
  
"My arm? Why would you want to see my arm?"  
  
"No reason, I just wanna look at it."  
  
"Well, here's my arm. Isn't it pretty?"  
  
"Yaten, this isn't a joke. Roll up the sleeve."  
  
Yaten hesitated so Taiki reached a hand out and placed it on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Its okay. Whatever it is, I won't hold it against you. Yaten, please just tell me."  
  
"Taiki it's not that easy... And, I don't know where to begin."  
  
"Just start at the beginning."  
  
"The beginning. Well, I'll try but please don't hate me."  
  
"Yaten, I could never hate you."  
  
"Okay. I don't know how it happened but it must have something to do with the fact that we're best friends. You were always there for me, back on Kinmoku. And you're the reason I was always so happy. You were the first person to really console me about my parents' disappearance and if anyone ever teased me, you stopped them. And slowly I fell in love with you.  
  
"Back on Kinmoku, it was easy for me to deal with the fact that you'd never be mine. Besides there was no one to steal you from me. But now, here on earth, random fan girls always ask you out and there are so many beautiful women here, I know I'll lose you. And I can't stand it. You don't know what its like being in love with someone you'll never have.  
  
"And so, slowly I sunk into a depression. I didn't know what to do, Taiki. It was just so hard. And one day I found myself in the bathroom with a razor in my hand and blood dripping from my arm. I didn't mean to do it, I swear I didn't! But then it felt so good it was such a release, that I went out and bought more razors and have been cutting ever since. But you weren't supposed to find out!"  
  
"Yaten, my poor, poor Yaten... You didn't have to do this. If you only had the courage to tell me your feelings, or if I had the courage to tell you mine, this could have been avoided."  
  
"W-what do you mean, your feelings?"  
  
Taiki drew the shorter boy into a hug and held him close. His violet eyes looked down into Yaten's emerald ones as he whispered, "This."  
  
And with that Taiki leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Yaten's lips. The kiss deepened and was filled with both men's passion. Finally, when neither could breathe, they broke apart.  
  
"I love you, Taiki."  
  
"And I love you Yaten. Now let's see what we can do about these cuts."  
  
"Taiki, please can we leave them? I want them to symbolize something."  
  
"And what is that, Yat-chan?"  
  
"That after the dark there is always light." 


	2. chapter 2

Unrequited Love  
  
By-LadySiri  
  
Yaten woke up in the middle of the night with his heart pounding and a cold sweat covering his body. His whole body was trembling and when he reached a hand to his eyes, it came back covered in tears. His first instinct was to reach in between his bed and the wall and grab a razor, but then he remembered about Taiki. Yaten stumbled out of his bed and quietly walked over to Taiki's. He reached a hand out and gently shook Taiki awake.  
  
"Taiki?"  
  
"Just a couple of minutes."  
  
"Taiki?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"TAIKI!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had a really bad dream and it really scared me. And..."  
  
Taiki sat up in bed and moved over a little so that Yaten could sit down next to him. Once Yaten sat down, Taiki put his arms around the smaller boy and held him close.  
  
"And what?"  
  
"I almost did it again. God, I'm trying so hard to stop it! But it just feels so good sometimes and I'm scared. I'm scared that one day I'll do it again but go too far and actually kill myself. I'm scared that one day you won't love me anymore. And I'm scared that one day this is all going to end."  
  
"Yat-chan, calm down. I'll always be here for you, no matter what you think. What we have is going to last forever. I will always love you, despite what you may think. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Tai-chan, can I sleep in your bed tonight?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Taiki mover over his bed to give Yaten room to lie down. Once they were both settle in Taik put his arm around Yaten and drew him close. Yaten turned around so that he was facing Taiki and starred right into his eyes.  
  
"You were crying," stated Taiki.  
  
Yaten nodded. Taiki moved a little closer to Yaten and started kissing where the tears once were.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For all this happening to you. I just feel that if I had told you sooner you wouldn't have dreams like that and you wouldn't have those scars."  
  
"Taiki, its not your fault It's --" before Yaten could finish his sentence he let out a big yawn.  
  
Taiki laughed. "Okay, we won't argue about whose fault it is tonight. You need to get to sleep."  
  
Taiki looked down at Yaten only to find that he was already asleep. Taiki drew him just a tad bit closer and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight, love."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Seiya was the first one up. He had stumbled out of the room and into the kitchen expecting to find breakfast ready but it wasn't. He scratched his head in confusion then shuffled out of the kitchen and towards Taiki and Yaten's room. He knocked on the door once and then twice.  
  
"Taiki? TAIKI! I WANT MY BREAKFAST!"  
  
Seiya put his ear to the door just in time to hear a rather loud crash. A few minutes later Taiki opened the door to the room and glared at Seiya.  
  
"Can't you cook for yourself? Or get a bowl of cereal together?"  
  
"Well, uh..."  
  
"Well, uh... go get something for yourself and let me sleep!"  
  
"Taiki, its almost 11. How could you still be tired?"  
  
"I didn't go to sleep till 3. Now leave me alone."  
  
Taiki stumbled back into his room and shut the door in Seiya's face. Seiya scratched his head again and then headed off to the kitchen and began searching for some cereal. Back in Taiki and Yaten's room, Taiki had just gotten back to the bed when Yaten began trembling.  
  
"Yat-chan! What's wrong?"  
  
Yaten didn't respond. He was still asleep and probably stuck in a nightmare. Taiki shook Yaten, gently at first but then roughly. Finally Yaten stopped trembling and woke up. Taiki was so relieved that he hugged Yaten so hard he started to turn blue.  
  
"Tai-chan... I... can't... breathe..."  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. But you scared me. You were trembling so hard and nothing I did was waking you up."  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I kinda felt when you left the bed and that scared me and made me have a nightmare. Why did you leave anyways?"  
  
"Seiya was banging on the door because breakfast wasn't ready."  
  
"Stupid Seiya."  
  
"Hey, be nice. It's not his fault that he can't cook."  
  
"Sure it isn't. Tai-chan, why do you care for me so much?"  
  
"Because you were there for me when I needed someone. You always listened to me, cared when no one else did. And because you are simply perfect."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Okay so I said it would be a one-chapter thing but three people asked for more and since I'm writing this fic so I stop doing stupid things, like cutting, I figured it best to continue. If I have anymore creative genius for this fic, I'll be posting soon.  
  
Thanks so much to kittycatw, ShortStuff 1, and Lil Yaten Fae  
  
Laters.  
  
siri 


End file.
